


Taking Control? Losing Control?

by msbigboots



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Child Death, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mlurmlry the Skeleton, Parent Sans (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), killer kid, murderer child, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: Mlurmlry is QuintessenceA’s OC from ‘Tagliatelle, You’re It.’ This little skeleton is San’s (Glad) daughter. In what I have written isn’t canon to QuintessenceA’s Fic. I just wanted to do a creepy little kid story. (Please read the tags of this story and ‘Tagliatelle, You’re It.’)----------Mlurmlry only wants a moment of peace from her thoughts and she doesn’t get it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Taking Control? Losing Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuintessenceA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tagliatelle, You're It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667750) by [QuintessenceA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/pseuds/QuintessenceA). 



> Footnote: As a baby, Mlurmlry would deal out damage to any monster that touches her bones, other than her dad. (Again go read ‘Tagliatelle, You’re It. This will be here when you come back.)  
> Here, she has learned how to control her power…mostly.

Eight-year-old Mlurmlry sat on the swings. Instead of going back and forth in the air, she dug into the ground with her big toe and kicked at the dirt. The dust flew up in the air, turning her shoe brown. Mlurmlry’s yellow eye lights stared down. 

The summer was almost over. She would have to go back to school. Mlurmlry loves nothing more than learning. She read so many books this year. Maybe more than last summer. But she can live without school itself, her classmates ruined it for her. Many of the kids in Mlurmlry’s class are here at the park today, playing with their friends. None of them look at her.

She stopped kicking when she noticed something round in the dirt. Mlurmlry got down on her knees. She dug with her fingers until she found all of her little prizes. 85 cents! That’s when the chime of an ice cream truck got her attention. Colorful pictures of the frozen treats decorate the vehicle. 

Luckily for Mlurmlry, her house was across the road from the park. She ran home with the money she found. If her dad gave Mlurmlry a little more cash, she can buy ice cream. 

The small skeleton burst through the door. “Hey, dad!” She goes straight to the living room where her dad sleeps on his lazy boy chair. “Dad!” She shakes Glad’s one foot to waken him. 

“What Lry?” He groaned. 

“I need 65 more cents to have enough for an ice cream cookie. Can I take money from the change jar?” 

“Sure, whatever.” Glad hadn’t opened his eyes to look at her. 

“You don’t wanna come with me? You can get ice cream too.” 

“All I want to do is sleep. Be a big girl and do it yourself. You got this.” 

Mlurmlry wasn’t so sure if she can do this by herself. What if her hands act up and she drops the money, and it gets lost forever! But if she gets that ice cream, she’ll feel better. Mlurmlry can forget about the kids at school, while she enjoys something nice. On top of that, she did it on her own. Determination coursed through her bones. 

The young skeleton gets the coins from the jar with pride in her step. She made her way to the ice cream truck. However, when Mlurmlry got closer, many people gather around and it made her so nervous that she dropped her money.

Her hands twitch when she picked up a few coins, and they fell right out of her hand. Then dirt is kicked into her face. Mlurmlry wiped away the crud. She heard the pig snorting laugh of the bully who has been held back twice and is now in her grade. 

The jerk face ran. And she notices the money isn’t on the ground. _He stole it!_ Mlurmlry got onto her feet, running after him. That was supposed to be her ticket to short-term heaven. Something new burns in her bones, it’s different from the determination high. Is this LV? 

She chased him down an ally way. The jerk tripped over a fallen trashcan. Magic brakes lose from her soul. She flips him onto his back, sat on top of him, placed both of her hands over his mouth… dust was under her. Reaper, the god of death, stood in front of her with a soul in his hand. 

Mlurmlry lost control of her magic. The one thing she had to do if she wanted to interact with people, Mlurmlry had to stay in control! But that jerk shouldn’t have taken her money or kicked dirt in her face!

She felt heavy with Reaper staring down at her. Oddly, his eyes aren’t harsh, like she thought they would be. They read more worried than anything. 

“What’s going to happen next?” Asked Mlurmlry. 

“That all depends on what you do going forward in life. I know it may be hard to understand. But your actions will come back to bite you. Even if it doesn’t happen until the day I come for you.” He fades away from her, the eye of judgment being the last thing to leave her alone, sitting in what remains of her bully. 

Mlurmlry picked up the trashcan with her telekinesis, putting the dead child’s clothes in the bin. She dusted herself off. The once beautiful day turns dark with rain coming down. She headed back home with the falling water, showering away the evidence of her sin. _It was an accident. I did nothing wrong. He was mean to me. That jerk is the reason I lost control._

She didn’t say anything to her dad. She just went to bed and slept into a dreamless night.


End file.
